Season Six
The sixth season of the series began airing on June 2nd, 2015 and consists of 20 episodes. Overview The Liars escape captivity in the Dollhouse, along with Mona and another missing girl named Sara Harvey. Upon leaving the Dollhouse, they discover that Charles DiLaurentis is actually Alison's older brother, who was sent to Radley Sanitarium as a child and allegedly committed suicide as a teenager. The Liars believe that whoever is threatening them as "A" could be someone who was close to Charles and begin to suspect Lesli Stone, who is revealed to have been Bethany Young's roommate. Meanwhile, Alison grows close to Lorenzo Calderon, a local cop, while Emily gathers romantic feelings for Sara, who has begun staying with her. Lesli is cleared, after Mona reveals that she hated Bethany and had only heard Charles' name once: The night Bethany broke out. Charles broke out that night as well. Due to this, the Liars conclude that Charles never actually died and Charles himself makes this clear when he declares he is returning home for his Birthday. Kenneth takes Alison out of town, while Jason goes to meet Charles, until it is ruined by the Liars and the cops. At this point we see that Charles is actually working with an ally, after he receives a Birthday present from said ally. The ally is revealed to be Red Coat, who meets Charles in their lair to plot against the Liars. Charles asks Alison to meet him at Rosewood High Prom, which the Liars don't approve of. However, Alison sneaks out anyways and ends up being kidnapped by Charles and taken to Radley Sanitarium. With help from Sara and Mona, The Liars travel to the Carissimi Group, while Charles owns, and get into a secret room. Sara waits outside, just as the door closes the girls and Mona in. They see a monitor and see Alison speaking with "A", who reveals herself as CeCe Drake. CeCe reveals that she was born as Charles, but always asked Jessica to buy her dresses, which Kenneth didn't approve of. One day, Alison began crying while alone with CeCe/Charles, so to calm her down, CeCe placed her in a bath. However, Alison began to drown and CeCe/Charles wasn't sure of what to do, so just stood there in shock, until Kenneth barged in and pulled her out, yelling at Charles in the process. Charles is then taken to Radley, as Kenneth fears the other children's safety. As a pre-teen, Charles makes friends with Bethany, who is one of the people aware of his liking of dresses. One day they were on the roof and Marion Cavanaugh came up. Fearful of her seeing him in a dress, Charles asked Bethany to help him and she told him to hide. However, Bethany instead pushes Mrs. Cavanaugh off the roof and blames it on Charles. Jessica manages to pay Darren Wilden to cover this up, however Charles/CeCe was kept on heavy medication after this. One day, they allowed CeCe to attend a funeral: Charles'. Jessica and CeCe buried Charles at Aunt Carol's and CeCe became reborn as Charlotte DiLaurentis, believing she would finally be able to return home, but Jessica instead places her back into Radley under her name. Jessica petitioned the Board to allow Charlotte out to attend classes at U-Penn, however, Charlotte ended up finding this boring, having known most of what they were teaching. So one day she called in a bomb threat and snuck out to see Jason, to whom she introduces herself as CeCe Drake and begins a relationship with him, which Jessica was unaware of until they day they left for Cape May. She was initially furious with Charlotte, but agreed to let her come along after Kenneth personally invited CeCe along. Charlotte says she was planning to tell Alison the truth, but Bethany messed it all up, when one day she snuck out of Radley and was planning to harm Jessica, after discovering she was having an affair with her father. Charlotte snuck out as well, planning to stop Bethany, but accidentally hit Alison with a rock instead. Jessica covers this up, believing Alison to have died, and Charlotte is taken back to Radley, with her out privileges being revoked. After her reveal as "A", Mona Vanderwaal was admitted to Radley and Charlotte began visiting her, with Mona spilling all the details about the "A" game to Charlotte, with Mona being unaware of who she was actually speaking to due to meds. Charlotte offered to play the game with Mona if she would help her escape Radley and they both agreed. Charlotte got out and became the new "A", torturing the Liars while disguising herself as Red Coat, initially. She meets the Liars purposely and introduces herself as CeCe Drake. Charlotte then begins noticing another blonde in a red coat watching the girls and wondered if it could be Alison. So she hatched a plan to lure Alison out and the night of the Lodge fire she sent a decoy Red Coat to confuse the Liars, who is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who also went to Wilden's funeral as The Black Widow. The Liars manage to break out of the room they are in and travel to Radley, where Sara is fixing a bomb for Charlotte. She orders them to leave and presses the on switch on the bomb so that Charlotte can detonate it, but the Liars manage to subdue her, while Spencer stops the bomb. Alison tells them Charlotte is heading to the roof and begs for their help, as Sara attempts to run off. Emily grabs her and punches her, however, she accidentally puts her hands on an electrical block, making her unable to use them. The Liars make their way up the roof and stop Charlotte, who declares Game Over. With "A" gone, each of the four girls head off in different directions, while Alison stays behind to look after Charlotte, who is in a better sanitarium. Five years later, Charlotte is released after Alison petitions the courts and is murdered by an unknown assailant. The Liars are forced to stay in town, originally for the investigation, however, a new threat emerges who believes the Liars know who killed Charlotte and demands they hand him/her over. Meanwhile, Sara Harvey returns and is trying to get into a secret room at The Radley, a hotel made from the original sanitarium. Emily claims that there is two people after them after she is almost killed by one of them: The one trying to solve the murder and another trying to cover it up. Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to claim Hanna is the killer, so that they can catch the new stalker, while Spencer, Mona and Toby find out what Sara was looking for: A file for Mary Drake, the birth mother to Charlotte, who was actually adopted by Kenneth and Jessica. While this is occurring, Alison, who is now married to Elliott Rollins, fears for her sanity after she continues seeing visions of her deceased mother and Wilden and admits herself to the sanitarium. Someone actually manages to kidnap Hanna, as the Liars catch one of the stalkers on tape. They are shocked as they see that it is Jessica DiLaurentis. At this point, Wilden returns to Alison's home and pulls off a mask, revealing that he is not Wilden but Elliott in disguise. A woman who looks identical to Jessica approaches and he greets her as Mary, revealing her as the twin sister of Jessica. They discuss their plan, revealing that they intended Alison to go insane, so they could inherit 50% of the Carissimi Group, believing it is what Charlotte, whom Elliott was in love with, would have wanted. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis |-|Recurring Cast= *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Huw Collins as Elliott Rollins *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *Titus Makin, Jr. as Clark Wilkins |-| Guest Cast= * David Coussins as Jordan Hobart * Roma Maffia as Lieutenant Linda Tanner * Lulu Brud as Sabrina * Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone Chapters |-| Chapter One= Chapter I: The Charles Chapter: (Ep. 601 - 610) This chapter deals with the girls finding out the true identity of Charles DiLaurentis and his ally. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Charlotte DiLaurentis and Sara Harvey. |-| Chapter Two= Chapter II: The Murder Chapter: (Ep. 611 - 620) This chapter deals with the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis and the emergence of a new stalker. *The main antagonist of this chapter is Uber A. Notes *Antagonist: Charlotte DiLaurentis (first half) and Uber A (second half) *CeCe Drake is revealed to be "A". *Sara Harvey is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow. *A time jump occurs in "Game Over, Charles". *Prom occurs in "Last Dance". *The Liars Graduation was during 6A. *Bethany Young is revealed to be the killer of Marion Cavanaugh. *Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be Bethany Young's Assailant. *CeCe Drake was born as Charles DiLaurentis, but was sent to Radley Sanitarium at a young age after almost accidentally drowning Alison. Here, CeCe transitioned into Charlotte DiLaurentis and eventually masqueraded as CeCe Drake to fool her family so she could be close to them. She began torturing The Liars because Mona told her they were glad of Alison's disappearance. *Jessica DiLaurentis is revealed to have an identical twin sister named Mary Drake, who is the biological mother to CeCe. 6B Openings Emily's Version Alison's Version Hanna's Version-0 Aria's Version Spencer's Version Episodes Gallery